


The Fall

by amythestice



Series: The Before, the After....the inbetween? [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythestice/pseuds/amythestice
Summary: The Truth of Crowley's fall from Heaven





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but may be more if people are interested

Kneeling on the battlefield, desperately trying to heal a badly wounded angel, he barely heard the summons going through the Host to retreat; back behind the gates, that the final resolution was being enacted at Gabriel’s order.

Looking up vaguely he could see the Host falling back, but none stopped to help him move his injured charge, and he couldn’t, wouldn’t leave him to die out here.

He felt the angel under his hands finally stabilize enough to be moved and staggered to his feet, pulling the young foot soldier up with him.

“Quickly,” he rasped, pulling him toward the wall, toward the gates that he could already see were closed, but he didn’t have it in him to give up.

The wave hit them before they could reach the path to the gates, shoving them both back toward the drop that now marked the far edge of the battlefield, along with all others who were no longer considered part of the Host. He could hear Lucifer’s screams of rage tinting with fear as he tipped over the edge and started to plummet into the pit below.

Then he felt Her, Her fear for him, Her anger that two innocents were being unjustly banished with the rest due to Gabriel’s zeal and his failure to _check the battlefield_, felt Her reaching out to try to catch them, to try to bring them back to safety, but he _knew_ that there was no way She could pull both of them back against the cleansing tsunami She Herself had created, and in a last act of sacrifice, he shoved his injured charge forward, further into Her grasp as he Fell.

He didn’t feel the rage, the hate, the fear that the others falling around him felt, only a sense of betrayal, he had been loyal, he had been doing his duty; sure he had questioned more than Gabriel liked, and he knew that Gabriel had resented that She did _not _resent the younger Archangel’s questions, instead indulging them, but this…

He hit the boiling sulphur then, but instead of burning everything away as was happening all around him, he could feel Her, still with him, shielding the very core of him, protecting his Grace and the purity of his being, even as she allowed enough to change that he could exist in the world he had now been thrust into without too much difficulty.

A soft whisper, more in his head than in his ear bid him to protect, to hide, the gifts She had left him with. To be darkened until the time came to reveal his light once more, until the time came for Gabriel to be confronted with the truth of what he had done.

An inner smile answered, and the large black and red serpent slithered sinuously from the sulphur.

Do I continue, or will this stand alone?


End file.
